


custom-made goods (for sale or for trade)

by prettywellfunded



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Barebacking, Iron Man 2, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, not...technically...underage but it could hit that squick, transactional sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettywellfunded/pseuds/prettywellfunded
Summary: When Tony summons a demon to help him with his little poisoning problem, he imagines a lot of possible outcomes.What he doesn’t expect is what he actually gets.





	custom-made goods (for sale or for trade)

**Author's Note:**

> written for an anon prompt on tumblr: "So, Daevinity (you can summon Demons, Angels, and Fairies- Demons can create anything that isn’t magical, sentient, or antimatter) Demon!Peter is new! Just popped into existence a little while ago, and was just summoned! Born fully grown but completely naive, he was just summoned by a human named Tony Stark, who wants some materials, and is offering a novel new experience in exchange- Naive!Demon!Peter loses his virginity"
> 
> if this is an existing world-building thing I’ve never heard of it, so I’m just making shit up. It was a very fun concept to play with though

When Tony summons a demon to help him with his little poisoning problem, he imagines a lot of possible outcomes.

What he doesn’t expect is what he actually gets.

The being that pops into the room after his casting is…a kid. Or, looks like a kid. It – he? – looks around with big excited eyes that only grow when they land on Tony.

His smile is so pure it glows. "Oh, wow. You’re Tony Stark!" 

Tony’s not expecting celebrity recognition from a demon, so that's a little…something. But he's done his homework: never waste their time, and never ask their name, so... "I am. What can I call you?"

"Oh, you can call me Peter. Don’t be like, offended if I don’t respond? I’ve never answered to a name in English before."

"Peter. I need your help in creating a new element. I have the atomic structure, but actually synthesizing it has turned out to be…" 

Tony knows he could crack it if he had more time or a multi-billion-dollar particle accelerator, but he doesn’t. Honestly, it smarts a little to resort to daevination like he’s Hammer, but he’s getting sicker every day.

"You shouldn’t feel bad, Mr. Stark," the demon says, sounding so earnest that Tony feels the dissonance ringing in his ears. "I’m sure you got further than anyone else could. Creating a new element isn’t easy."

Tony’s gut clenches. "Can you do it?"

"Yeah! Well, I mean, probably. Can you show me the atomic structure?"

"JARVIS?" Tony says, and a second later, the air is filled with projections.

"Wooaaahhh," the kid says, grinning like it’s Christmas morning. Tony would be worried that he's so easily impressed if he didn’t immediately grab the nearest atom and start manipulating it like he was born using Stark Tech. "Is JARVIS your AI?"

"Um." This whole thing is a lot more casual than he was led to expect. "Yeah. J, say hi to Peter."

"Hello, Peter, it’s a pleasure to meet you."

"So cool," Peter bubbles, examining the atom this way and that while he talks. "It really makes you wonder where the line is between humanity and divinity, right? If a human - not that you’re just _any_ human, Mr. Stark – but if a human can create intelligent life, then what separates that human from an angel?"

Tony finds himself smiling a little. "Are you implying that I’m an angel? Because I can get 7 billion testimonials to the contrary, if you need."

Peter pulls a face. "People never appreciate greatness until it’s gone."

Tony’s amusement immediately drains away. Greatness or not, being gone – sooner than later – is what he’s trying to avoid. "So can you do it?"

"Oh yeah, of course! Sorry, Mr. Stark, I didn’t mean to leave you in suspense. It’s gorgeous; I’d be honored to help. And on my first assignment, too."

Tony’s relief is a fleeting thing. "Your first…your _first assignment_?"

"Well yeah, I’m only fifty." The demon is…blushing. Tony’s only hope of survival is a blushing baby demon. "But I’m totally qualified! I flew through my training, like, not to brag, but record-breaking fast. I wouldn’t have been assigned here if I didn’t have the talent to help you, I swear."

Tony recalls the sneer of many a five-star general before he was old enough to grow facial hair. He had a much better poker face than this kid, he's pretty sure. Fuck it.

"Okay. What happens now?"

Peter beams. "Well, can you show me the application? I want to be sure that I’m giving you exactly what you need."

There are less than a handful of people who know Tony’s tech is keeping him live, not just running his suit. He'd rather keep it that way. But then, Peter’s not really a person, right?

Tony unbuttons his shirt, revealing the arc reactor. And the evidence that it’s not-so-slowly killing him.

Peter gapes and steps very close, touching the device and tracing the lines radiating from it. Tony can feel the kid’s breath on his skin, and wonders if this is an accidental violation of personal space, or if the kid's never heard of the concept.

It takes a minute, apparently, for Peter to get over his shock enough to speak. "This is…you…why is an arc reactor _in your body??_ Mr. Stark, this isn’t normal!"

Tony lets a hysterical giggle bubble up. "No. No, it isn’t normal."

Peter looks at him with big, concerned eyes. "What’s it doing there?"

"It’s keeping me alive. It’s also killing me."

"Palladium isn’t stable enough for safe proximity to living tissue," Peter scolds.

Tony smiles. "Now you tell me."

"It must hurt an awful lot," Peter says, and Tony shrugs around the lump in his throat before buttoning his shirt up. 

"Well." Peter turns back to the projected atoms, collapsing them to a smaller size and manipulating the resulting ‘material’ with a little frown. "I think…I think for the new element, a ring won’t be the most effective shape. Maybe…I think more three straight lines connected by rounded corners?"

Tony hides a smile and walks over to a work bench to pick something up. 

"Sorry, Mr. Stark, that probably isn’t what you were expecting. We really can’t wait for you to build a new housing, though, so I can – "

Peter easily catches the piece of tech that Tony lobs at him. He grins when he sees that it’s a triangular arc reactor housing.

*

Watching Peter work is fascinating. There’s a certain degree of familiar procedure to the whole thing, but it’s also entirely alien. It’s science, everything is _science_ , but it’s also easy to see why people have interpreted it as something…beyond. 

With his bare hands, Peter achieves temperatures, vacuum, and acceleration more extreme than the Large Hadron Collider. Inside Tony’s lab. With Tony five feet away and no worse for wear.

It's a fucking turn-on, quite honestly.

Then he settles the new ring into its housing and helps Tony connect it to his chest. 

It tastes like coconut and makes him feel like a new man.

It isn’t until afterwards, when Peter’s grinning and rocking on his heels awkwardly, that Tony realizes he’s indebted himself to a demon without discussing payment. 

Enormous no-no.

"Oh, Mr. Stark, really don’t worry about it," Peter says, looking horrified at the idea that he’d take advantage of Tony’s lapse. "It’s payment enough knowing I saved your life. I’m, um. I’m actually a huge fan."

It’s rare for Tony to feel actively embarrassed by adulation and hero worship. It’s always _embarrassing_ , but he’s able to justify it from most people. But this…

This is just bizarre. 

"C’mon, I can’t be that impressive. You just beat my abilities on your first assignment, within the hour."

"No, but see that’s the thing - I’m gifted at what I do, but it’s also…it’s natural to me. Like basic tool use for humans. Or, well, my degree of talent is more like advanced tool use. But what you’re able to do…" The kid looks painfully star struck. "It’s almost like you’ve transcended the limits of your species. It’s amazing to watch, sir."

Tony takes in the flush on Peter’s cheeks. The pink tips of his ears. And an idea starts to form. 

"You watch me a lot, Pete?"

"Um, not – not…not like. Not creepy." Peter’s flush spills down his neck. Tony steps closer. "I just enjoy watching you work, Mr. Stark."

"Hm." Tony feels his mouth curve up. " _Only_ my work?"

Peter swallows. "Well. Sometimes. Sometimes I peeked in and realized you were doing…something else. I tried to respect your privacy, though."

Tony grins as Peter bumps backwards into a lab table on his retreat, and startles like a bunny rabbit instead of one of the most powerful creatures in existence. "'Tried.' Meaning you didn’t always succeed?"

The kid’s eyes are wide, breath coming fast. "You just, um. You always seemed really…competent at…everything. I was curious. I really sh-shouldn’t have watched though, I’m so sorry."

"No need to be sorry, kiddo. You just gave me an excellent idea for your payment."

There’s barely a breath separating their bodies now. Peter’s eyes are huge. "You…you don’t have to do that, Mr. Stark. Like I said – "

"Pete," Tony interrupts. "I really enjoyed watching you work, too."

Peter exhales like the breath was squeezed from his lungs, and his eyes drop down to Tony’s mouth. "Okay. Yes. We can, um. That works." He swallows, and then says the magic words – literal magic words that make Tony's hair stand up on end. "I accept your offering."

"Thanks," Tony says, and presses in to catch Peter's mouth. 

The kid makes a plaintive little sound and sags against him, yielding in a way that Tony finds…immensely satisfying.

He’s never really gone for inexperience. He’s certainly never looked at anyone as…youthful as Peter. Even when he _was_ that age, all his partners were older.

But Peter’s different. As pliable as he is – clinging as Tony hoists him onto the table – he can control cosmic forces like _playthings_. He’s perfectly capable of kicking Tony’s ass if he needs to.

Judging by the way he pants as Tony kisses down his throat, ass-kicking's not what's on his mind. 

Tony has to admit that it’s a hell of a rush.

"What do you want, sweetheart? What did you wish I was doing to you, all those times you were watching me…work?"

Honestly, Tony’s not even sure Peter’s got the equipment he’d expect, but he’s willing to roll with whatever. 

"Anything. _Anything,_ " Peter says. "Whatever you want."

Tony has to smile, even though it's an invitation he can't accept. "Nope. I want to know what _you_ want. So be a good boy and tell me."

Peter gasps and thrusts against Tony’s belly. 

Well. There’s definitely a cock down there. 

"You wanna be my good boy, Pete? I bet you can be, even though you’re sometimes a little naughty." Peter twitches, and Tony grins against his ear, delighted at finding all of these buttons. "We’re not gonna find out, though, if you can’t even answer my question."

Tony’s a cheat and a filthy liar, so he starts rubbing Peter’s cock through his pants. As incentive. Peter chokes out a moan, then whines pathetically when Tony stops. 

"Well? What'll it be, kid?"

"When you…when your partners are male, sometimes you put…you put their genitals inside your mouth. They seem to really like that."

Tony chuckles a little. "You bet they do. Want to know how much firsthand?" Tony rewards Peter’s nod with a little squeeze. "What else?"

"P-penetration."

Tony grins. "Always fun. You want to penetrate me, or vice versa?"

"You! You do me, please."

"With pleasure. Lean back a little, sweetheart." Tony starts to unbutton Peter's fly while hooking his ankle around the shop stool, dragging it closer. He skims Peter’s pants down past his knees and settles in.

First, he takes a moment to appreciate the work of art in front of him.

"Well, now I’m a little sad you don’t want to use this thing on me." Tony looks up through his lashes. "You have a gorgeous cock, Peter."

It’s a wonder Peter has enough blood for that much blushing while he’s also pulsing-hard. Then again, this body is mostly an illusion. "Thanks."

Tony grins, and leans in to lick – slowly and indulgently – up the length. Peter’s hips jerk desperately. "Oh, God, Mr. Stark."

Tony fists the shaft and strokes it while he kisses the head all over. "Beautiful. Like it was made for me." 

Peter twitches, this time less arousal than discomfort, and Tony looks up at his long, guilty face. 

And finds himself _delighted_. "…Did you make this cock just for me, Pete?"

He must be burning up. "Um. It’s…I - "

Tony puts him out of his misery by pinning his hips and swallowing him down, all the way down. Peter’s cock is the perfect thickness and length – Tony moans and nuzzles against his pubes.

Two hands grasp desperately at his hair, but are careful not to pull. What a good boy.

He swallows once around the head, eliciting a single, high-pitched cry, and then pulls back and starts fucking his face on Peter’s dick. It’s so fucking self-indulgent – the kid’s loving it, of course he is, but Tony’s in heaven. 

Peter designed him the perfect cock to choke on. So choke on it, he does – massaging his own dick the whole time.

For a virginal creature, Peter gives an impressive demonstration of stamina. He just writhes and cries while Tony worships his cock. Which really makes Tony wonder how long he could ride this thing before the kid popped. 

Eventually, Tony pulls off, stroking the kid with the lube of his drool and tonguing at his frenulum (of course he's uncircumcised, of _course_ …it was _made for him_ ). He massages Peter’s balls, which feel full and tight. God, he could probably fuck Tony bareback, couldn’t he? Tony hasn’t let anyone come in his ass since he was old enough to know better.

"You sure I can’t persuade you to put this thing inside me?" Tony wonders, and looks up when Pete makes a sound like he’s dying. He looks _wrecked_.

"Oh _God_. I – yes, but. I really…I really wanted…"

Tony presses a repentant kiss to the dick in his hand. "Sorry, sweetheart, I forgot myself. This is all about you getting what you want. Can’t blame me for appreciating fine craftsmanship, though. I bet your hole is just as pretty – did you make that just for me, too, baby?"

Peter flushes, and Tony wonders.

"Pete, " he says, still petting that gorgeous dick. "Did you make this pretty little body just for me?"

Tony knows he’s hit a bulls-eye when Peter looks embarrassed and guilty in equal measure. "Not…not everything. Most of it’s what…feels like me? But…"

Tony grins, sharp. "But you thought about what I might like."

Peter squirms – whether from the conversation or the slow cock-tease, Tony's not sure. "I…um…yeah? I didn’t…I didn’t really think this was going to happen, but - "

"But you dolled yourself up in what you thought I’d want. Like a kid with a crush, hoping to catch someone's eye."

A full-on blush spreads over Peter's face.

Christ. Demons aren’t _normally_ cute, right? The whole bashful Bambi vibe has to be particular to this one. The summoning literature certainly hadn’t prepared him for a precious little sex kitten. Tony feels a surprisingly tender glow beneath his arc reactor.

"Mm. Well then I'd better admire all your hard work. C’mon, hop down."

Peter stumbles a little in his eagerness, clumsy with his pants around his calves. Tony steadies him, trying desperately not to show amusement as he helps the kid turn around and bend over the table. He does work the jeans off one leg and nudge Peter’s legs shoulder-width.

"Now let’s see." The kid whimpers when Tony spreads his cheeks. "Mm. Perfect," he murmurs.

Then buries his face in that plump ass and goes to town.

In short order, he has to open his fly to make room for his cock, because the sounds the kid is making are…fucking sinful. Desperate, pleading, eager sounds. 

"Christ, sweetheart," he says as he comes up for air. He pushes one finger into the spit-slick asshole and it welcomes him in. "If this is how you respond to rimming, how are you gonna like my dick?"

"Please, Mr. Stark." Peter looks over his shoulder, eyes dropping to where Tony is fondling himself. "I want it. I want it so bad."

Tony sucks on his bottom lip. Who is he to argue, really?

He stands up, shoves his clothing out of the way, and teases them both for a few seconds by rubbing his dick against Peter’s hole. 

But one more plaintive little "please" has him shoving eagerly inside.

Peter’s ass welcomes him like he belongs there.

"Fuck." Tony lays himself over Peter’s back and kisses his shoulders. The kid’s clenching fitfully around his cock and he has to just…breathe, for a minute. "You okay, sweetheart? Good?"

Peter moans, long and heartfelt, and Tony brushes his hair out of the way for a look at his face. The kid looks high, but nods. "S-so good. More?"

Tony huffs out a laugh and braces himself against the table, drawing back slowly and easing himself in. Jesus. Bareback with no prep – there’s a feeling he hasn’t experienced since the 80s. 

He’s enjoying the slow, thorough fucking, the desperate cling of that perfect hole, until he realizes the kid is pulling his own hair. Biting his knuckles. 

"Hey now," he says, pulling the hand away from the kid’s mouth and pinning it to his lower back. "Is there something you want from me, Pete? Ask nicely."

"I want – " Peter’s hands both clench down tight, and he whimpers as Tony takes over the death grip in his hair. "M-more."

"Harder?"

Pete tries to nod, but only succeeds in straining his roots against Tony’s fist. "Yeah, yes."

"Okay. Okay, you tell me when you want something different."

Tony fucks him, balls-to-the-wall hard. Maybe not such a surprise that the kid’s a masochist. And noisy as all hell, once Tony’s giving it to him right. His cries echo off the concrete walls and floor and ceiling, making Tony’s lab a fucking pornographic echo chamber. 

Tony’s pretty grateful they’re handling payment _after_ service, because he’s certain his heart couldn’t have sustained this on the old reactor. The new one has a kick to it though, and he feels ten years younger.

Eventually he has to switch it up – the kid has more stamina than your garden variety virgin, or...any human at all, and Tony’s starting to drag. 

"How’d you like to ride my cock, sweetheart?"

Peter shudders, milking his dick and nearly putting an end to all their fun. Tony pulls down on his balls and thinks of baby Jesus. "Yes. Yes, please."

"Ok, change of venue, then."

Tony’s legs are wobbly, but he manages to stumble over to the couch, barely collapsing on it before Peter is eagerly mounting. 

The kid looks like an angel and fucks like a fiend, easily resuming the pace that Tony abandoned. His body, or this body he’s manufactured, has the lean, lithe architecture of all young animals. Tony strokes his hands over the kid’s body, and the kid cheats into it like a cat. 

"How’s it going, kiddo?" Tony's voice is strained with the effort that it takes not to come. "Getting what you wanted?"

Peter nods, and Tony has to grin, breathless. "I'm so glad, sweetheart."

Peter’s flushed, eyes glassy and lips swollen from how much he’s biting them. He looks like sin incarnate, which…heh. "Look at you. Riding that dick so well. You're so pretty. So good for me. So impressive."

Tony rakes his fingernails down the kid's thighs, and enjoys the responsive gasp and squeeze. His gorgeous dick looks like it hurts, so Tony takes it in hand. 

All he can think is: once is not enough.

"You know, I doubt I’ll need your services again, but I'm beginning to think I've shortchanged your payment. We may need to do this a few more times." 

Peter's extensive flush spreads and his breath hitches. "Oh. Really?"

No modest protestations this time, then. Tony wants to laugh. "Mm-hmmm. After all, this was a…really big job. I think I owe you a dozen sessions at least."

"Oh," Peter gasps. Tony thinks he's getting pretty close. "That's… Okay…"

"All I ask is that you fuck me at least once.”

A wave of pleasure seems to ripple through the kid’s body. “I… Oh!"

Peter chokes out a sound that seems…not entirely human, and then his body seizes up. He comes so hard that he manages to hit his own chin, and for so long that Tony is sore just looking at him. 

He's a greedy little critter, though, and doesn't stop riding until he's shaking with exhaustion. His thighs are trembling before Tony can convince his own dick that it's fine let go, that the wait is over.

Peter collapses, boneless, the moment Tony's done.

They lay there, pressed together and radiating heat, for a long time. Peter doesn't sit up until the absurdity of everything hits Tony and he starts laughing.

Peter smiles down at Tony. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just. This day went a hell of a lot better than I expected."

Peter grins. "For me, too."

"I bet – started your career with a bang."

Peter gives him this _look_ that's incredibly human. "That was terrible."

Tony doesn't even bother to smother the goofy grin. He cards sweaty hair back from Peter's face and pulls him down for a brief kiss. "You're not at all what I expected."

"In a good way?"

Tony kisses his nose. "That is shameless compliment-fishing and you know it."

Peter gives him a lopsided smile, but there's a shyness underneath. 

"Yes," Tony says, because he's a sucker for this kid. "You were the best possible surprise."

Peter's glowing, he's so happy. Fucking adorable. He snuggles in under Tony's chin with an utter lack of embarrassment. 

"Mr. Stark?" he mumbles a minute later.

"Mmm?"

"You know it doesn't work like that, right? The extra payments? I already accepted your offering."

Fucking adorable. "Yeah, kiddo, I know. But the offer still stands."

"Okay." Peter goes limp, becoming a warm, pleasant weight in Tony's lap. "Just checking."


End file.
